The Future Lies Ahead
by chordasauras
Summary: Intruder, Friends drift but some are made. romances occur and next steps are made. CONTAINS SUGGESTION OF SEX AND ANGST.
1. Alcohol and Struggling Parents

_Hayley's P.O.V_

_I'm here drinking my sorrows away with Marco, my only high school friend left…_

* * *

_*RING RING, RING RING*_

_"Hello?" said the voice from the other side of the receiver._

_"Lea?"_

_"No, this is cory, who's ringing?"_

_"It's Hayley, she'll understand!"_

_"okay, I'll just get her for you." *leaves phone unhooked, and goes into the sitting room to find lea*_

_"Lea babe, Hayley 's on the phone. She said you will understand?" I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. *I'm just her cousin, having some trouble, for god sake.*_

_"Hello…" I mumble_

_"HAAAAYLEY!" I had to move the receiver from my ear, it sounded like she was in the same house as me *man that woman has lungs on her* I heard mumbles through the receiver "babe, it's just my cousin; I'll go take this in another room!"_

* * *

Cory's P.O.V

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled at Lea.

Lea had just announced to me that her cousin, Hayley, will be coming to live with us in New York. All because she got drunk. I mean yeah, she is only 19 and at her age it is illegal, but why did her mum have to kick her out?! Why did Lea agree to let her live here?! I've never even met the girl and now I'm being forced to live with her. Great. Lea explained to me that she was in a bad place and that she needed help and support. Lea also said that she was the closest family member to Hayley, but still, why did she need to move in here?! It's not like I've got anything against the girl, it's just I wanted to start my own family with Lea and move forward, but now I feel like we aren't moving forward or ever will be.

I look back up to Lea, after staring at the floor for the past 5 minutes. I stare into her tear filled eyes.

"why are you shouting at me? I know she did wrong! But I am her family! You'd do the same if it was your family! I am her closest relative and she needs me. She is coming to live here, whether you like it or not!"

"Well, I can't be here, while she is."

I march towards the door, as I open it, I look into her eyes, a tear rolls down her cheek. I waited for her to stop me or make some sort of protest. But no, nothing, she just looked at me with shock written all over her face. I couldn't believe it.

I slammed the door, the sound of the slam echoes through the whole house.

As I start to walk away, I heard her whisper "Cory…"

* * *

Lea's P.O.V

As I saw the door slam, I whispered his name. I thought he heard me, but with the fact he didn't turn back and come back into the room, I figured he had left me. I walked towards the door and slid my back against it and fell to the floor.

"After all we've been through; I didn't think he would leave me…"


	2. Settling In

Settling In. 

_Getting on this plane was the most terrifying thing I've ever done. I'm 19 years old, travelling all the way to New York City. On my own. Its frickin' terrifying._

* * *

I was excited that my cousin was coming tonight. I haven't seen her in about a year, and now she's actually going to be living with me! Its going to be amazing. Cory still isn't happy about it though, every time I try to bring it up he either changes the subject really quickly or makes an excuse to leave the room. I need him to see that Hayley living here wont be as bad as he's thinking its going to be.

* * *

Lea's rushing around making sure everything is perfect for when Hayley gets here. I roll my eyes just thinking about it. I'm not pleased about this, I was hoping that we could have kids of our own in the future and not a relative with us. She keeps trying to make me change my mind about it all, but at the moment its not working. For all I know; Hayley can be a total bitch. But Lea keeps saying that she's nothing like that and wouldn't harm a thing. I don't know, it just may take me a while to get used to this new way of living.

* * *

Walking up to Lea and Cory's place was not as terrifying as I thought it would be. It seems pretty large, and very camped out. Maybe I could get used to living here...

* * *

'Cory, babe, please. Hear me out?' I asked. He keeps ignoring me when it comes to discussing Hayley. I need him to listen to me.

'Lea, I've already put my point across. It may take me a while to get used to Hayley living here. I've said it once and ill say it again, I want a family with you. I want a kid of our own and not a relative to live with us.'

'Babe, look. She's nearly here so please just be nice. She's excited about this' I said. Convincing him is going to take longer than I thought...

* * *

I hesitate. Knocking this door is going to be the beginning of a new life. I'm scared yet excited. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming towards the door, and Lea's there behind the door and her boyfriend is behind. Cory Monteith.

'LEA. Oh my god, hi. Haven't seen you in over a year!' she pulled me into a hug and I had to hug back. But I could see Cory was looking away and seems more interested in the wall beside. It seems that Cory has a problem with me being here..

* * *

Time had passed and Lea had showed me my room and where everything was. I still, for some reason, had butterflies about living here. As I had just finished packing away everything, I could hear squabbling from downstairs..

* * *

'For fuck sake, Cory. Can't you just get passed what happened?. I know it was tough and all, but I need to look after Hayley now. She's upset that her best friend left for Nashville and went off the rails, but she's here with us now whether you like it or not. Sometime you are going to have to talk to her and sort yourself out!'

'Get passed what happened?. How could I get over what happened so quickly Lea?!'

'At least try!' I raised my voice a little, but toned it down after I realised that Hayley could possibly hear us. 'With what we went through it was tough and it has taken a while to get over it, and maybe I am still feeling the pain. But I've had to push it aside. And need you to do the same thing.' With that I looked over at Cory and he shook his head and I could see tears in his eyes.

'Lea, don't you get it?!. Its hard to get over what happened. When you had first told me that you wer-'

'DONT EVEN GO THERE CORY!' I shouted then. I don't want him to remind me. I could feel the tears stinging at the back of my eyes. I looked into his eyes and saw sadness and I think I can see guilt.

'lea, baby. I'm sorr-'

I look to the floor and shake my head. I look up at him, a single tear rolls down my face. 'just leave it okay Cor?. Look I'm going to go to bed and ill talk to you tomorrow okay?' He started to walk towards me as I moved towards the door. He tried to grab my wrist and pull me back, but I got out of the way. 'Don't, okay?. Just sort this out with Hayley and ill talk to you in the morning'. With that I left the room.

* * *

'Woah!' I thought to myself. As Lea and Cory had finished their little argument I heard Lea walk upstairs and then knock onto my door.

'Hey Lee, you okay? I asked. I could tell she wasn't but, I had to at least ask.

She looked at me, with a sadness in her eyes and replied 'yeah, just a rough night. I'm going bed, so ill talk to you tomorrow.'

'Okay, night Lee'. We said goodnight and gave each other a hug, and then as she walked away I thought to myself that its going to take me a while to get used to living like this...


	3. Moving Away

_~flashback~_

_Monica's P.O.V;_

_Graduation was finally here, I have wanted to leave this school for ages. The ceremony starts at 2 in the afternoon; it's 10 in the morning. I woke up so early due to a phone call from my bestfriend, Hayley, she was shouting down the phone about saying how excited she was too finally be finishing school. I was too, but not at half 8 in the morning. _

_I started to get ready. I showered, singing my head off while doing so. I stepped out to what felt like stepping out into the Antarctica. I dried my hair, making it blow everywhere. When it was finally all dry, I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but laugh. *I look like a lion* my hair was flicking in every different direction. I straightened it down and got changed. Final mirror checks were made before I walked downstairs. All my family just looked at me._

'_Have I got something on my face?' that was the first thing that came to my head!_

'_You just look so beautiful and grown up!' I swear they all said it in unison, apart from my brat of a brother._

_I felt good about today, but I was so nervous! Me and Hayley had been talking about taking a year away from education to do whatever we wanted then go to college after, but I didn't really want to do that. I wanted to go to college, so I chose to go. I got accepted by a college….in Nashville. I was nervous to tell Hayley, just because I know how she reacts to people moving away from her, but, I've accepted the place, so she will have to be okay._

'_Come on then honey, time to graduate!' my mum said this with the widest smile on her face._

* * *

_Finally, the ceremony went on for hours. I finally got to see Hayley though. We ran up too each other squealing and sort of crash hugged each other. *Man, I'm going to miss this girl*_

_We went to dinner with her and my family as a celebration. I realised this was my time to tell her. A sudden feeling of nervousness washed over me. _

'_H...Ha...Hayley, I need to tell you something' I finally mumbled out._

'_Go ahead, you can tell me anything' she looked at me; you could tell she was in her element right now. And I know I'm about to bring her down from cloud nine._

'_I know we spoke about taking a year out, and doing whatever we wanted, road trip, whatever!'_

'_Yeah…what about it? I'm so excited to see the Grand Canyon!'_

'_Don't, you're making this really hard! Look, I applied for colleges, just to see if I would get accepted!'_

'…_..AND?!'_

'_I got accepted….in Nashville!'_

'…_.ARE YOU GOING TO GO?'_

'_Yeah, I'm moving next week!' by this time everyone at the dinner table was looking at us and most of the restaurant!_

'_HOW COULD YOU!? WE WERE GOING TO ROAD TRIP TOGETHER! WE WERE GOING TO GO TO EVERY PART OF AMERICA, JUST BECAUSE WE COULD! WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE WE WERE TWO, AND YOU'RE LEAVING ME NOW?! WHY!? YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE HERE! YEAH I HAVE MY FAMILY, BUT THEY CAN'T TELL ME THE STUFF YOU DO. WHENEVER I NEED ADVICE OR ANYTHING, YOU ARE ALWAYS THE ONE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR HELP ME OUT OF SITUATIONS! YOU CANNOT JUST HOPE THE BOAT, YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME. NASHVILLE IS LIKE 7 HOURS AWAY. I WILL NEVER SEE YOU.'_

'_We can Skype and text...' I had tears threatening to fall over the edges of my eyes._

'_IT'S NOT THAT SAME. YOU KNOW ITS NOT.' She was crying, I hated seeing her like this, and knowing I did this to her, made me even more upset. The tears that were threatening to fall over the edge fell. I was sobbing._

'_I'm sorry' I chocked through my tears._

'_No you're not.' With that she walked out the restaurant. Her family and mine are just looking at me with pure shock on their face. _

_I walked out without saying a word and made my way home. When I got to my house, I put my PJs on and got into bed with some hot chocolate. I was so hoping that would have gone down better. She took it as if we were a couple breaking up. But it felt like that sort of, we have been friends for ages, and now I'm just leaving._

* * *

_Hayley's P.O.V;_

_Today was the day. Since last week, Monica and I didn't speak till 3 days after the whole restaurant scene. But I realised I have to be happy for her. _

_I didn't even bother getting ready, I knew I was about to cry, so I wore no make-up. I put on trackies and a strappy top. I don't that I look like a hobo. As I walked outside, I saw Monica and her dad packing all her things into the boot of the car. This was real. She was moving away, for good. She lived opposite me, so it wasn't like a 10 minute walk. When I got to the other side of the road, my mum gave me a body crushing hug, so did Monica's mum and dad._

_As Monica was saying her goodbyes, she left me last. Her mum and dad were sobbing, my mum had tears in her eyes and I just felt numb. She stood in front of me, her eyes red from the crying._

'_I'm going to miss you so much Timothy!' I couldn't help but laugh, that nickname came from her 5 when we had to pretend to be boys and that was my name!_

'_I'm going to miss you too Trevor! You are my bestest friend. I've never trusted someone as much as you. I can tell you everything. I see you every day! You better ring me and text me every day!'_

'_And Skype you every Tuesday?'_

'_Haha, yes! Have fun in Nashville, and I will come and visit you as soon as possible!' _

'_Goodbye Hayley!'_

'_Goodbye'_

_We hugged for what seemed like forever._

_I was crying and so was she. _

_As she stepped into the car, she waved back at me! I couldn't help but cry even more!_

'_I'm so going to miss her' I mumbled to myself._


	4. First Day

First Day-

Alison's P.O.V;

I was just sitting around in my room, I knew I was meant to be getting a new dorm room mate today, and I tidied the whole of the dorm and made the bed so she didn't really have to. I was pretty proud of my work. As I was getting into raving to 'The Wanted – I Found You' just as it got to Nathan's solo, the bit I really love, I heard a knock on the door.

'Bloody typical.' I turned off my music and rushed to the door.

When I opened the door, I saw my dean, I hated him. He was always so miserable. And a girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing leggings and a batman jumper. She looked like she would fit in here!

'Alison, this is Monica, your new dorm mate!' he had such a down droning voice!

'Hey Monica, it's nice to meet you!' I said as I closed the door after she had walked in.

'Hey Alison, it's nice to meet you too!' she seemed so nice!

We spent at least an hour talking about her old school and her friends back in Ohio.

'haha, Hayley seems so cool!' she had just told me about when her and her friend, Hayley, put a bucket full of slushy on top of the door and as her teacher walked in, it went all over her.

'She is, she always made us do pranks like that! She is amazing; you would get on well with her!'

She looked really upset, so I had to change the subject somehow!

'Shall I give you a tour of the college?' her face brightened up.

'Yes please!'

* * *

'So what are you taking here?' we were half way through our tour and I realised I never asked her what she was studying!

'I'm studying drama and history, I'm so excited, and I heard the course is really good! What about you?'

'OMG, I'm studying them too!' I was so excited about this!

'WHAT! Omg, that makes me excited! When is our first lesson?'

'In about 15mins, we should go now!'

I was now fully looking forward to Drama, I had a nice roommate and someone in my lessons I knew! Bring on this year!

* * *

Monica's P.O.V;

We were walking down to the drama room, I was suddenly nervous. I knew no one here.

Me and Alison sat in the middle row, in the middle. We didn't want to be too far away, but we didn't want to be too close. A girl with long blonde hair sat next to me, she looked like one of those stuck up bitches. 'Don't judge a book by its cover Monica' I thought to myself.

'Hey, my name is Monica' I said to her, holding my hand out, waiting for her to shake my hand back and introduce herself. But no, she just looked at me with utter disgust and looked back at the front.

'I was right, she's a bitch!' I thought to myself, yet again.

A male teacher, called Mr. Smith, stood in front of us muttering about how we must all take the drama side of the world serious. He introduced the drama band that was set up and sat at their instruments, to the whole class. I couldn't help but look at the one boy. Had bright blonde hair and he was sat on a stool with a guitar strapped around him. From what I could see, he had blue eyes, but he never looked at me for me to get a proper look. He was so…beautiful. As the teacher carried on speaking, I just kept looking back up at the mysterious boy. The teacher must have cracked a joke, because he was smiling. His smile was perfect. He had bright white teeth and, he was just perfect.

The blonde haired bitch stood up as the teacher told her to show the class what she had got, as all lesson she had been showing off about her 'wonderful acting abilities. Yeah, whatever. As her and some boy starting to sing a song with each other from 'The West Side Story' I couldn't help but look at the same boy again. But this time was different, as I looked up, he was looking at me. I couldn't help but smile, I was so happy when he smiled back. He was so cute and I got butterflies just looking at him. About 30seconds into our eye contact, the bell went. I thought I could go up to him and speak, but no, Alison practically forced me out the door.

'Thank god that's over' she sighed.

'Mmm' was all I managed to get out, all I could think of was him.

* * *

Me and Alison were walking down the corridor, back to our dorm, after our history lesson. Alison was moaning about our history teacher giving us homework, already. I wasn't really listening to her. I was too busy thinking about that mysterious guitar boy. I don't know why, it's not like he would ever be interested in me.

Just as I finished my thought on that, all of a sudden, my books were spread all over the floor. I didn't bother to look to see who had knocked them out of my hands; I just bent down to pick them up. As I was going to grab my history book, my hand touched somebody else's. I looked up to see who it was, and all I saw were bright blue eyes looking back at me. The mystery boy was crouching in front of me. I felt the same butterflies I felt earlier.

'I'm really sorry' the mysterious boy said to me, his voice made my butterflies quadruple.


	5. Her Eyes

Her Eyes;

Chord's P.O.V;

'I soooooo don't want to go to this drama lesson! It will just be people like "ROMEO ROMEO!" why did you sign us up for this Jonathan?' I whined as the bell went signalling I had to move.

'Shut up dude! We would just be slobbing around with no jobs otherwise!' Jonathan basically shouted at me as we gathered our stuff to leave the cafeteria.

'I'm a 23year old guy sat in a room with a bunch of wanna be actresses at the age of 19-20.'

'You love it really, stop moaning chord.'

'Whatever.'

All 4 of us walked as slow as we could down to the drama rooms. I groaned as soon as I saw the door. It's not that I don't like being the band, it's just the fact that so many people in that class are like 'I'm the best' 'no I am' I hate it. As I walked into the room, I just walked straight to my guitar. I plugged in the amp and throw the strap round my neck and just sat there, not paying attention.

Mr Smith, or the guy with the funny moustache as me and the boys call him, was muttering on about how you should take the drama side of the world so seriously. 'I seriously hope this bell rings soon' I thought to myself. I was so bored, I found myself staring into the class. I was just looking at all the students looking at the teacher, taking in all the information. One girl caught my eye, she didn't really look interested, 'I know the feeling' it's not like she could hear me, as I thought it to myself, but I just had to say it. She was so beautiful. She had short brown hair; it just rested on her shoulders. She had a full fringe, it just rested on her eyelids, and she had bright blue eyes. She was just, I cannot even describe it. Everyone was wearing dresses or really smart clothing. But her no, she was wearing a batman jumper, it made me smile, just the fact she is willing to stand out. I was shortly snapped out of my staring by my band mate, Justin, he basically hit me in the face. 'Thanks dickhead.' We had to play music for their singing, great. As we started playing, the girl started to sing. As soon as I knew what I was doing, I went to look up to the girl again, when I realised she was already staring at me. I couldn't help but smile, and I realised she smiled too. I was finally enjoying something about this lesson, when my old wish came true, the bell rang. I sighed to myself as this happened.

I was going to go up to her, but she was forced out by her friend. Yet again, I sighed to myself.

'What's up man?' my other band mate, Noah, asked me.

'Umm, nothing, let's go!'

'Why are we being called back to the drama room?' I asked for like the fifth time on the way down.

'Oh my god bro, for the 7000th time, we forgot to pack our stuff away. You know what Mr Funny Moustache is like!'

I couldn't help but laugh at what Justin just said. I was looking towards the ground while I was walking, my mind just kept tracing my thoughts back to the drama girl, and she was just beautiful. Every time I thought about her, it just made me smile. As I looked up, I collided with someone.

'shit' I muttered under my breath.

I didn't bother to look up to who I hit, I just bent down and helped them with their books. I went to grab the history book, as my hand brushed past the persons, for some reason, it lingered on top, like we were holding hands. I looked up, I couldn't help but smile, when I saw who it was.

'I'm really sorry' I said to her, the drama girl.

'It's okay, it was partly my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going, I was thinking about….' She just stopped her conversation. My friends coughed, that snapped me out of my thoughts.

I grabbed the history book and stood up straight, helping her up too.

'Mine name is Chord by the way,' I out stretched my hand.

'Monica...' she shook my hand back; she had such a beautiful smile on her face.

Yet again my friends coughed. 'I get the point dickheads.'

'I'm really sorry about them, we were on our way to the drama room, but I got side tracked, by, well you,' I said, smiling.

She laughed; it was music to my ears.

'I have to go, but is there any chance I could get your number?'

She nodded, got out a pen and grabbed my hand. She wrote the number on the back of my hand and smiled at me again. As I walked away saying bye, I couldn't help but look back and smile at her. When we were around the corner and out of shot from her, all of my band mates basically threw themselves on top of me congratulating me.

'GET IN THERE BRO!'


	6. Heart To Heart

Me and Monica were talking again. God, I did miss talking to her. I had to phone her, I just had to. Its been 3 months now since I've moved in with Lea and Cory. Things still haven't progressed with Cory, I thought it would by now. I go and grab my phone from the underneath the covers of my bed as I heard Call Me Maybe start to play.

-answers phone-

'Monica, oh my god. I haven't spoke to you in ages!' I literally fell off the bed during the process of grabbing my phone because I was that excited to talk to Monica again. Its been so long!

* * *

Meanwhile, Lea was out shopping with her close friends Dianna and Jenna, Cory had decided to give his old friend, Chord Overstreet, a call to catch up.

'HEY BRO! Hows it going?' That's the first thing Chord had said to me.

'CHORD!, just wanted to catch up. Haven't spoke in years!' I've needed someone I can talk to for a while now. I know I'm with Lea and everything and I love so so much but sometimes I need a guy to talk to.

'So how you been Cor?, you know since everything that happened?' I was so not ready to be asked questions like this; but suppose I'll have to answer some time or another instead of bottling it all up.

'Well, I suppose its taken me a while to get over it all but ever since Lea's cousin, Hayley, got caught drinking she's had to move in here with us. I was so looking forward to be moving forward with Lee you know?...' I rubbed the back of my neck, like I usually do when I'm nervous. I knew Chord couldn't see me or anything; but I probably sounded so nervous. '...but she had to agree on letting Hayley come live with us. This isn't how I planned my life Chord!, when Lea had first told me what was going to change, I was the happiest I've ever been. Then it happened, and my life has changed in a completely different way. I'm still getting over it. Its hard...' I heard Chord take a deep breath over the phone, I knew he was just taking his time to process what I had just said. I waited about 5 minutes until he spoke again.

'wow Cor. Seems like a lot has happened. Maybe you should talk to her? Hayley you know?. If she can see that you're not happy, maybe its making her feel like she cant live there with Lee. Her only cousin that's supporting her and taking her in.' it was now my turn to process what Chord had said. Maybe he's right, maybe I should talk to her. I mean Lea has been convincing me for about three months now...

* * *

I had been on the phone to Monica now for about 45 minutes explaining everything and how my life is changing..

'you know Monica, I've been here for three months now and I can still see that Cory has a problem with me living here. Every time I try to talk to him, he either pretends that Lea called him or just ignores me and avoids eye contact.' I could feel tears stinging the back of eyes, threatening to fall. Saying all this out loud, to someone, was a good though right? 'I actually wish you weren't all the way in Nashville Monica. I need someone right now.'

'Hayley, I wish I was there too, to help you through all this. It may seem like he doesn't want you there, but you don't know that. He may be struggling with the fact that he's got to share Lea with you. And he may feel like you are invading their privacy.' Monica always knew there was at least something she could do to make me feel better, but for some reason this one piece of advice wasn't working.

'I don't know, Monica. It seems like he really doesn't like me living here' Even though she couldn't see me I shrugged my shoulders. I heard a knock on my door, I knew it wasn't Lea; she was too busy out with Dianna and Jenna. So it must be... Cory? What? Why?.

The door opens slightly after I realise I hadn't said anything, and Cory pops his head in.

'Hey. Hayley can I talk to you for a minute or so?' I realise that I'm still on the phone to Monica so I have to quickly end it. 'Monica, I'm going to have to call you back a bit later. Cory wants to talk to me' With that I end the phone call without letting Monica get a chance to reply and beckon for Cory to enter my room.

'What is it Cory?' I ask. This has come to me as a shock because its the first time in three months that he has actually spoke to me.

He takes a few moments to reply, he takes a deep breath in and out and then starts to talk.

'Look, I know I have come off on the wrong foot and haven't acted the way Lee has been telling me to. I've just heard part of your conversation with your friend as I was walking up the stairs. And just so you know, I don't hate you. And I don't hate the idea of you living here. Its just...' He stops. And for a minute it looks like his face suddenly drops and has the look of sadness in his eyes. '… Lea and I have been together for a very long time now and we were hoping to start a family. But something happened...'

* * *

_'COR?!' I shouted from the bedroom. 'CORY, BABE!' I shouted again. I heard him run up the stairs as fast as possible. 'Lee, you okay? What's wrong?' aw he looks all worried, its cute. 'nothing, just a question I wanted to ask you.' _

_'okay, what is it?' he stood shuffling from one foot to the other, some habit he does when he's nervous. As well as rubbing the back of his neck. _

_'how would you feel about having someone else live with us?' now I'm the nervous one. Cheesus. _

_'erm, I don't know. Depends on who, how old and how lon-' WAIT! Lee are you telling me that you're-?' _

_'IM PREGNANT!' I actually screamed with joy and ran into his arms. He caught me around the waist as I kissed him passionately and wrapped my legs around his waist. He let go of me when oxygen was needed. _

_'Lee, oh my god. I cannot actually believe this! We're having a kid?. A real kid!' he was so happy._

* * *

'Four weeks had passed, we were so happy. But then disaster struck...'

_We had been at Central Park now for about two hours. It was lovely. It was a quiet day and it seemed unusual. New York its NEVER quiet. Although, this morning Lea didn't seem her usual self. She's usually all chirpy and happy, but not today. It got to about half 2 in the afternoon when Lea suddenly shot up gripping her stomach..._

'oh my god, Cory. No?' My hand went straight to my mouth in shock after he had finished. I moved to sit next to him on the bed, just comforting him. I never knew, oh my god.

He turned slightly to face me and with the sadness in his eyes, he said 'it was a miscarriage'. It was that quiet I almost didn't hear it.

I couldn't believe it. This is why he hasn't spoken to me for three months or even looked me in the eye. I was getting in the way of him trying to start a family again with Lea.

'look, Hayley, I really do not mind that you are living with us; its just I was planning on starting again with Lee. Starting a family again you know?. I want a family with her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So I'm going to need your help...'


	7. The Proposal

The Proposal. 

_'So I'm going to need your help...'_

Once Cory had said those seven words, I knew he was serious. The look in his eyes after he told me that story was really depressing. It had obviously effected him badly. He needed my help, and I'm going to give it him.

'Look Hayley, I know this relationship between us has only just started but I really need your help. Will you help me?' Cory looked at me with pleading eyes. Those eyes gave everything away. He needed my help, and I am sure as hell not going to turn it down. And by the sounds of it, its something important.

'I'm in'.

Cory nodded his head and then suddenly jumped up and pulled me into his arms and gave me a big bear hug. Once he had pulled back, he gave me this lopsided grin -that I can only imagine makes Lea go weak at the knees for- I returned the grin and then gave him one last hug before he left.

* * *

Lea got home late that afternoon after her shopping trip with Jenna and Dianna.

'Babe?' I heard her yell for Cory. But what she didn't know is that he's out busy arranging the night that they are about to have. 'Cor?' she yelled again. I decided that this is the time to start.

'Lea?' I called from the top of the stairs. She heard and looked up towards me. 'Hayley?, Is Cory not home?' I bit my lip to stop the grin from showing. Now I had to make up a good excuse for getting Lea to follow along with this plan, but giving her no clues or any whereabouts for what Cory is planning.

'nope, he's gone out to find some stuff for dinner tonight.' This was the first thing that came to my head. I kept saying to myself 'please buy it, please please please'.

I looked back at her from the top of the stairs and slowly made my way down. She looked up to me and looked really confused. 'Cory. Dinner. Food. Cooking? Its unusual for him to do that...' she replied. On the other hand, she bought my excuse. I walked down the rest of the stairs and smiled at Lea as I walked past into the kitchen to get food and make myself a drink. 'oh one more thing Lee, he asked if you could dress up really really nice for tonight please?' I gave her a grin and by the look of awe on her face she bought this and was going to do what I've told her to do.

* * *

Its 7 o'clock and I'm absolutely nervous. I don't even know why, I've known Lea since high school. I do want to do this, I'm ready for this big step in a relationship. I want to ask her this. I had one last double check to see if it was still in my blazer pocket. Thankfully it is. I wipe the sweat off of my forehead as I can hear Lea's heels walk across the hall way upstairs and slowly making her way down the stairs. Lea walked into the living room and all of sudden I forgot how to breath, oh my god. She wore this short black dress that came about mid thigh, with black high heeled boots and her hair was so beautiful. She had put in her bangs, and curled them, but had put it up so it's in a messy bun. It looked so beautiful, _she _is so beautiful.

'wow'. I said, my mouth hung open and I could see a slight blush come upon her cheeks and she looked down and away. I walked up to her and lifted up her chin with one finger and leant down to kiss her lips so softly but passionate. Once we had broken apart, I looked deep into her eyes and said 'you look beautiful babe'.

She looked at me with admiration in her eyes and whispered a small 'thank you'.

'well Miss Michele, shall we go?' I asked; as I remembered that we had dinner reservations at Fantino at 07.45pm.

'woah, Monteith. Where are we off to?'

'you'll see...'

We had got to Fantino at half 7 and had to wait at least 15 minutes for our table. So we sat at the bar for a little while until we were told that our table was ready.

The 15 minutes had flown by, and the next thing you know is that we are sat at the table, and waiting to order.

'So Monteith, what's the special occasion?' I was hoping this question wouldn't come up. I'm not usually good at hiding secrets. Especially from Lea, I mean I tell _everything _to Lea. Literally everything.

'No special occasion, just felt like the need to treat my girl once in a while. I mean we haven't been out to dinner in aaaaages, so I thought why not?' I could see her eyes brimming with tears, and the look of love in her face. I sometimes think that maybe I don't deserve her. I mean there's more guys out there who are more settled for her. So why me? Although; I'm not complaining at all, because she is amazing, and I am so happy that she is mine. And I love her to pieces. Why else would I be preparing this night?.

Once dinner had finished, even though Lea tried to stop me- I paid, I had asked Lea if she wanted to take a walk around Central Park with all the City lights in the distance. It was so beautiful.

'This is beautiful Cor' Lea had said. I looked down so I could see her face and she had that smile that reached her eyes. I love that smile. For some reason I'm not as nervous to do this as I was before.

I looked straight ahead again as I felt her place her head lightly on my arm. 'it really is' I replied.

We had just been taking a slow walk all the way around, but then Bow Bridge came. Its got to be one of the most beautiful places in Central Park at night. The reflection of the moon onto the deep blue water, the city lights ahead in the distance. Its beautiful. And its the perfect place for what I'm about to do...

After a long, slow stroll through the park, Cory had wanted to stop at Bow Bridge. I mean I'm not complaining or anything. This place is beautiful at night. 'Lee?' Cory's voice had brought me out of my thoughts. 'Can we stop here for a little while, just enjoy the view?' 'sure' I replied. It was lovely, being out with Cory was amazing. He doesn't usually ask to stop at all, he usually just wants to go home straight away. I laugh a little inside my head. He's so adorable. I wrap my arms around his waist as he wrapped his around my shoulders. Its so peaceful and quiet, I was loving it. All of sudden Cory whispered my name..

'Lee?'

* * *

_'Lee?'_

Oh my god, I am actually terrified now. I have all these thoughts going through my mind, all the negative points. But I promised Hayley I would do this, not just for her but for me too. I want to do this, I'm ready for this.

She had turned her head to look up to me as I said her name, she had the look of adoration in her eyes. With the way she was looking at me I had to go over everything Hayley had said to me days before...

_'okay, Cory. What is it that you need help with?' I asked him sheepishly. I can hear him take a deep breath before replying to me. He looked like he was thinking it over all in his head before coming out with it._

_'I want to propose to Lea, and I'm absolutely terrified. So I need your help to plan this with me so I can get it right and make it perfect!' woah, I thought. He spoke really quickly, but it had all registered. He wants to propose to Lea. Okay, and he needs my help. Shit! I don't know how to plan a proposal! I have to give him the best advice I could._

_'okay, first of all Cory. You're going to need to find the best restaurant in New York that does Italian food. She's a sucker for Italian. I think there is this one place called 'Fantino' it's an Italian restaurant. Go there. You will buy her dinner, even if she refuses to let you. You will. Then you will go for a long slow walk around central park and stop at Bow bridge, its so beautiful and amazing at night. Then you are going to tell her how much you love her, how you know that you both are ready for this step. And then you will tell her how beautiful she is and that you will support her through everything she does..._

Okay, I'm going to do this.

'Lea, you are so beautiful you know that right?' I could see her blush. 'I have known you since high school, and as soon as I had met you I knew that you were something special and you would mean a lot to me. And soon enough you would become a very important part of my life-' I was so nervous right now. But I have to carry on. '-we had our ups and downs throughout those years, but I still longed for you, and every minute of everyday I was with you; was the best moments of my high school life. Out life had changed after the incident, but we got through it together and it had made us stronger. I want to be the best I can be for you Lea, and I think we are ready for this step in our relationship. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you-' I got down on one knee in the middle of Bow Bridge, and looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes, and I could feel them stinging the back of mine. They're happy tears. '- Lea Michele Sarfati, will you marry me?' I looked straight into her eyes then, and I could see the love, the adoration, the shock. The tears were running down her cheeks as she slowly knelt down in front of me and just grabbed my face in between her hands and kissed me senseless. As oxygen was needed, we parted. She had the biggest smile on her face going. 'I take that as a yes?!' I ask shyly. 'OH MY GOD CORY!, OF COURSE ITS A YES!' she practically jumped onto me knocking us both down onto the floor and hugged me tight. We parted again, and I slipped the ring onto her finger and lifted her off of the floor so we were both standing again. We stood there in silence just looking into each others' eyes. 'I love you' I told her. Then she kissed me so softly a couple of times on the lips, and pulled back and said 'I love you too; so much Cory, and I literally cannot wait until we start our lives together.' I had such a massive grin on my face, that I knew wasn't going for long time.


	8. The Celebrations

_Hayley's pov_

Cory and lea went out about 3 hours ago; I was awaiting the return of them for the result of the proposal. I knew it was going to be yes, but she didn't know that I knew everything. I was lounging in my room in my pyjamas watching how I met your mother, I loved this show. I always got annoyed because I wanted ted and robin to be together, but robin was marrying Barney. 'I need to get out more' as I said this, I opened up my laptop and scrolled through my dashboard on tumblr reblogging gifs of cats in shoes and gif sets of the shows I always watched.

I heard a slam from downstairs; I thought this was a bad sign. I shut my laptop, grabbed my dressing gown and ran downstairs. I walked into the living room, Cory was pacing and lea was sat with her head in her hands. I walked over and put my arm around lea looking at Cory. I was so confused, we set everything out perfect, it was a no fault plan; well obviously there was a fault. 'What happened?' that was all I could manage to say, I was confused at the scene.

'What didn't happen?' lea said, she still had her head in her hands. 'Dinner was perfect, walk through central park was perfect, the proposal on Bow Bridge was perfect, I mean, I GOT ENGAGED TODAY!' she suddenly jumped up, grabbing me and crush hugged me. I was still so confused.

'Wait, you said yes? But you were pacing, you were head holding' they both had the biggest smiles on their faces and then the light bulb came on, 'YOU TRICKED ME.' I slapped both their arms, they laughed at my reaction and I couldn't help but join.

'It was perfect; I couldn't have done it without you, thank you Hayley.' Cory said this and brought me into a hug. I was shocked by this, and so was lea, but she looked on with a mixture of shock and happiness.

'You're welcome!' I hugged him back!

'Well Cory and I are going to celebrate!' lea and Cory walked into the kitchen; I started walking up the stairs to my room. 'Oi Hayley, do me a favour?'

'Yeah sure, anything for you lea!'

'Throw me one of your famous Hayley parties for my engagement party?' she said handing me her phone book.

'I thought you'd never ask' I grabbed the book and ran to my room smiling.

* * *

I was woken up by my cousin opening my curtains; I rolled over in my bed and put a pillow over my head. I mean, lea got engaged yesterday and I'm happy for her, but nobody wakes me up and I bet it is like 9 in the morning! It's a Saturday!

'Leave me alone lee!' I sort of shouted at her, when she removed the pillow from my face.

'Get up lazy, its 1o'clock in the afternoon and you have a party to plan!' she threw the pillow back at me and left the room.

Okay so it wasn't as early as I thought, but still, nobody wakes me up. I groggily got out of bed and had a shower. I had to have it cold so I woke up. I got out and put my leggings on with a the wanted jumper, it was so baggy and so comfortable. As I sat on my bed, I grabbed leas phone book and flicked through, yep, I don't know any of these people, I mean I know Chris, Jon, Dianna, Jenna, Naya and Mark, but the rest are strangers.

I was about to call Dianna when Cory and lea burst into my room. I literally threw the phone and book in the fair and I fell off the bed, it was such a shock. When lea and Cory stopped laughing and I sat on the bed, they told me why scaring the shit out of me was necessary.

'You tell her Lee'

'No you tell her Cor' they were both full of joy and cutely arguing, but I just wanted to know what was going on.

'ONE OF YOU TELL ME!'

'We spoke about the wedding and the party and…' Lea took an unnecessary pause, I was just staring at her getting slightly inpatient.

'You can invite Monica!' Lea literally shouted at me, I was shocked, I couldn't even move. 'I mean, you only know like 5 of my friends, you know none of Cory's and we know you miss her, and we would like to get to know her, so invite her!' they were stood in my doorway smiling, and I just ran and hugged them!

'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!' I was so happy that Monica was invited; I hadn't seen her in person in about 4-5months.

'You're welcome, we thought it was only fair, you've been so helpful' Cory hugged me again.

'Now we will leave, go get planning girl!' Lea kissed my cheek and left with Cory.

As soon as they left, I grabbed my laptop and logged into Skype. I smiled when I saw Monica was already logged on, and I called her. She answered in 3 rings.

'HAYLEY!' 'MONICA!' after the whole 'how are you, how's college, how's home' conversation I got straight to the point.

'I have some news!' I was smiling.

'I can tell you have been smiling the whole conversation, freakishly smiling!' she laughed; I couldn't help but laugh with her.

'Well, as I told you, Cory and I have been getting on, well, me and him planned a proposal together!' she squealed, she loves weddings and all that, 'wait, I haven't told you the whole thing yet!' she apologised, 'he took Lea to fantino for dinner, an Italian restaurant, then they walked through central park and went to bow bridge, and he asked her to marry him and she said yes!' we both squealed, I wasn't a big romance person, but I was so happy. 'Anyway, Lea asked me to plan her engagement party..'

'A Hayley party? Oh god is she sure?' she laughed.

'Shut up, my parties are amazing! Anyway, they just said to me that, well I can invite you! So how about it?' she literally screamed, I didn't expect this reaction, I mean she has met Lea once, I knew they got on, but I think it's the whole wedding situation. 'So that's a no?'

Monica and I soon hung the Skype call up and I sat back on my bed, I grabbed the phone and book off the floor from when they scared me. And I started ringing the friends.

I had to explain the date, time and place to about 50 people. It was fun at first, I mean Dianna, Naya, Amber, Heather and Jenna were all so excited that they were getting married and that there was going to be a party. Naya told Mark while we were on the phone and he cheered, it made me giggle. The boys were pretty much the same as Mark; Kevin, Harry, Chord and Darren were so happy; you could hear the beam in their voice. Chris and Jon, I swear I heard them start to cry, this made tears fill my eyes too, they were so happy for them it was contagious.

I then hit the work friends, they were all so droned voiced, and it was literally a bore to speak to them. But it was a 2 minute phone call for each, I couldn't last longer, I told them and they were like 'okay…' not even a little bit of happiness. Wow. The last person I had to call was someone called Grant; I had made loads of calls before this, mine and Lea's family, Cory's family and their friends. He sounded so sweet though, I most of come off as really horrible, but I didn't mean to.

As I finished on the phone with him, I sighed and lay back into my bed. It had taken me 3 hours to plan the whole party in the home, ring everyone and then ring back some people to ask for their help on the day of the party. I was so relieved it was over. I pulled myself off of my bed and went downstairs to make food. When I told Lea and Cory the plans they both hugged me and kept saying thank you. This party better be good now.

* * *

_Monica's pov_

It was so good seeing Hayley again, even though it was just over Skype, and it was good seeing her happy again. We were on Skype for about an hour and a half, maybe longer. When we hung up, I literally jumped back onto my bed; Alison was out for the day so I was alone for the whole call. I couldn't help but smile, I mean I had only met Lea once and I didn't know the groom or any of their friends, but a wedding is a wedding!

I was alone for a further 3 hours, I was lay on my bed watching the new batman, the dark knight rises, I literally loved all the movies, but I had this on repeat. I wasn't really paying attention this time though, as every five minutes my phone was going off. It had been just over 2 months since me and Chord met, and we had been on 3 dates, our fourth is tonight. I literally couldn't hold my excitement in, but I couldn't get ready until Alison came home.

When Alison walked through the door, I attacked with questions, which dress, what make-up, what hairstyle. It took me about an hour to get ready. We were talking about Lea and Cory's wedding while I was adding the final touches.

'Do you know anyone?' she asked, while lounging on her bed.

'Nope, just Hayley and her family, but at the party, just Hayley and Lea!'

'Seems fun!' she was so unenthusiastic. I got the hint she didn't really like me talking about Hayley, but I couldn't help it sometimes.

The imaginary light bulb lit up above my head. 'Come with me.' I literally shouted in her face. She moved the magazine that was covering her face, it was a twilight special, and I'm surprised she moved it at all.

'You what? I know no one!'

'Same here, we will know each other!' I was so adamant to get her on board.

'No, just go on your own!' she went to read her magazine.

'There is bound to be cute lads, I mean its New York, full of Broadway hopers, COME ON YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME!' I don't like begging but, I didn't want to be on my own.

'Fine, I'll come to New York with you.' She smiled at me as I hugged her. 'Now go you'll be late for your date.'

I was so happy Alison was coming with me to New York, I hope Hayley doesn't mind.


	9. The First Sighting

_Darren's P.O.V;_

I've been at this engagement party for about 2hours now. It has been good to see Cory again, and all the other lads from high school. Chord and Mark have been trying to hook me up with a girl aaaall night, no exaggeration. I was actually getting fed up with it, I mean don't get me wrong, I did want to find a girl, it was just they were so adamant to help me, and they weren't that good at helping, if I'm honest.

'What about her?' Mark pointed at this girl who was stood by the food; she was good looking and looked very pretty in her black flowing dress.

'I think you should go for it, man' chord said as he and Mark gave me a slight push in her direction.

I sighed, straightened my blazer and walked over to her, I was about to say hi, when this tall man came over and kissed her. I looked back to Chord and Mark and just shrugged. This had happened the majority of the night. The girls that they picked out, either had boyfriends with them or boyfriends who were at work.

I gave up on the whole setting up programme and walked over to the kitchen; there was me and just this one girl.

'This party is fun hey?' I tried to make conversation with her; I was looking at the floor the whole time.

'Yeah, I don't even know the people, I'm roommates with the bride to be's cousins bestfriend.'

'That's not confusing at all' I laughed, I finally looked up to the girl I was talking to. Man, she was gorgeous! She had long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, you could get lost in them. She looked amazing; she was wearing a dark blue dress and a blazer. Words cannot explain how good she looked.

'I know yeah, I'm Alison by the way' she smiled at me.

'I'm Darren, would you like a drink?' she nodded at me instantly.

* * *

One drink, turned into 5.

'So your friends have been trying to hook you up, all night?' she said, words were slurred due to the amount of drinks.

'Yeah, it hasn't be going well, I think they tried to set me up with every taken girl here!' I don't know why, but she was so easy to talk to…or the drinks were not letting me stop talking.

'Well they don't know what they are missing out on' she said that and coughed as if she regretted it.

'Haha, you're so cute,' I smiled, while shuffling closer to her. She blushed at my compliment. I found myself sat right next to her. 'I've loved your company, why didn't I find you first' I looked up and saw she was staring back at me. We looked at each other, with complete desire in each other's eyes.

'Stop me if you want Alison!' as soon as the words left my mouth, I edged my face to hers.

'Mmm, okay!' she said this and edged her face closer too.

We leant at the same time and our lips crashed. It was weird, it has been the first time I felt fireworks, like proper fireworks. She didn't stop me and I didn't want to stop.

'Should we take this to the spare room?' I broke apart the kiss just to ask this question.

'Show me the way…' she grabbed my hand and waited for me to take her there.

I did as she asked and swept her away, I literally ran to that spare room, luckily Lea was adamant to give me a tour of the house when I got here, which meant I knew where the room was. When we got in, I shut the door and crashed my lips against hers again; I felt her moan into the kiss. I walked us backwards until we hit the bed and lay on top of her. All I could think of was how good tonight would be.

* * *

_Monica's P.O.V;_

I only came to this party for Hayley, but man can she throw a hell of a party. Don't get me wrong, seeing her after nearly 5 months of Skype conversations and phone calls was brilliant, I just feel out of place here. I've met Lea once and nobody else ever! I dragged Alison along just so I knew someone other than Hayley. I'm literally just sat on this sofa, on my own, while everyone else mingled. 'Someone save me please.' Was all I could think about. Then I suddenly remembered, I sent Alison to get me drink 15minutes ago, 'she better have a good reason why she is taking so long.'

Another 10 minutes or so passed, and Hayley came over and sat with me. When I told her over the phone a couple of days ago that Alison would be coming too, I didn't think she would want me here at all. She wasn't angry, she was just upset that she wouldn't be seeing me on my own, I had to reassure the whole 2 days before I got to New York that with Alison being there, it won't stop us spending time together. So she finally seemed happy that Alison was coming too.

'MONICA!' she literally attacked me with a hug, her slurred words and alcohol riddled breath explains the affection. Since her family wasn't here, Lea agreed to letting Hayley have a drink, Hayley had more than one.

'How much have you had, you light weight?' I pushed her off me, she was a light weight, once we went to a friend's party and sat on the floor drinking, she had a bottle of WKD and couldn't stop giggling, we were both the same, I hadn't drunk that much yet.

'about 3 small bottles…woops' she knocked over somebody's drink from the coffee table trying to put her feet up, and the drink had spilled over Lea's cream carpet, 'Lea is going to kill me, I should clean it up' she tried to stand up but fell back onto the sofa. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

'Fine, I'll do it, but luckily for you, I need to go investigate Alison's where about in the kitchen anyway.' I sighed getting up; I patted Hayley's legs as she had put them up on the coffee table.

She put her legs down, 'THANK YOU MONICA' she shouted at me, and I just about heard her as the music suddenly got louder.

'Seriously, where are you Alison?!' I made my way through the dancing crowd of unfamiliar people.

When I looked into the crowd, I saw a familiar person. He was stood there with a boy, he was stood there, in a shirt and tie, but with jeans, he looked very cute, his blonde hair swept to the side.

I changed my direction so I could walk over to him, 'the carpet can we wait', as I was getting closer, I smiled when it was confirmed. When I was face to face with him, I smiled even bigger than I thought was possible.

'Hey...'

* * *

_Chord's P.O.V;_

I'm so happy for Cory and Lea, I mean, they so deserve each other. This party is also so awesome, credit to the Hayley girl who threw this party, she did an amazing job. I was stood with Mark, after Darren left us we just stood next to the stereo chatting about college.

'So no girl yet, Chord?' he knew the answer, he was just being smug.

'No Mark…how are you and Naya?' I hadn't seen Naya all night, so I thought they may be over, but I asked anyway.

'We are good, man. She isn't here as she had to do college work, but she will be at the wedding!' he smiled, he seemed genuinely happy. 'I'm going to get a drink, want one?' I nodded, he walked away. I looked around, since I was on my own now. I saw two girls on the sofa, one with ginger hair and one with brown. The brunette looked very unimpressed when the other girl knocked a drink on the floor when putting her feet up. I laughed at the situation, as you could tell the ginger haired girl was very drunk. When the brunette got up and left, I saw her in the light, properly. She looked so familiar. I just couldn't place where I knew her from. As I realised I was staring, I was about to look away, when she looked up to me and smiled. She must have known me too. She started walking towards me, so I did the same. As soon as we met in the middle, we were both smiling.

'Hey…' she looked beautiful. She was smiling, she was wearing a long white dress that looked so good on her, her hair was all tied back into a bun, and I can't explain how good she looked in any more words.

'Hey, you alright?' this was all I managed to choke out.

'I'm good thanks, you?' I finally placed where I knew her from, the drama girl, Monica. It's been 3 months since the whole hallway scene, we have been texting ever since, we had been on like 5 dates, but we hadn't made us official or anything and man was I falling for her. She looked even more beautiful then I remembered.

'Yeah, I'm fine, look, shall we go get a drink or something?' she looked me in the eye and nodded. I smiled and took her hand and led her to the kitchen. I saw Mark on the way to the kitchen, he winked at me and lifted his glass up to me, in sort of a 'go on, lad' thing, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I poured us two glasses of red wine, as I turned around to pass her the glass, she walked closer to me and I tipped it all over the front of her dress. Yet again, I made a mess of her things.

'Shit, I am so sorry!'

'Haha, it's fine, it's only a white dress' she said laughing, I just smiled at her.

'I feel so bad though, I mean, it's a white dress that will so stain, look, we can try and wash it off!' I moved my hand to get some tissue, she grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but feel some sort of butterflies.

'It's fine, honestly, I mean, it's more unique now, I like unique!' her enthusiasm was so contagious.

'Haha, okay, as long as you are sure!' I couldn't help but smile while I was around her.

'I'm positive, I like this dress more now!' I couldn't help but laugh, she joined in. Before I knew it, our faces were inches away and we were just staring into each other's eyes.

'You're so beautiful!' while I said this, I pushed a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. She blushed at what I had said and lowered her head. I had to do what I did next. I just hope she responds. I lifted her chin up and crashed my lips against hers. I couldn't help but smile through the kiss, when I felt her kiss back. This felt so right.

'I know we aren't official or anything, but we've been on dates and well, shall we move this into the spare room?' I felt so weird asking this, I don't know why.

'I don't know where the spare room is, so you'll have to show me the way…' she smiled at me; I grabbed her hand and led the way to the room. I shut the door and we crashed lips again. She made us walk towards the bed and must have stopped walking when the bed hit the back of her legs and just let herself fall onto the bed. I heard and little scream coming from underneath me, I knew she must of wanted this as much as I did, so I deepened the kiss. I literally couldn't wait for this to happen.


	10. A Mistake Made

_Monica's P.O.V;_

As soon as I opened my eyes, I had to close them instantly…the sun was too bright, along with the bright blue walls, I couldn't handle it. My head was throbbing. I seriously don't know where I am right now. I throw my arms up above my head to stretch out, as I did so, my hand collided with something and I heard a girl screech. 'Shhiiiiiiiiiiiiit!' I looked up and saw Alison staring at me.

'Morning Monica!' she sounded all cheery. I looked at her, and looked down to see we were in a bed together.

'ALISON?! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME WE!?' I panicked as the idea rushed through my head, I mean we are pretty much best friends and I forgot how much I had to drink, I am a light weight.

'Why would you think that? Chill out!' she was lay on her stomach, she put her head in the pillow to hide the fact she was laughing at me.

'Why do you have a bare back if you went to sleep in your dress then?'

'Shit, Monica.' She lifted her head and looked at me with worry, and I knew I reflected the exact expression to her. Me and Alison got snapped out of our thoughts when we heard a man grunt.

'DARREN, THANK GOD YOU ARE HERE!' Alison basically shouted when she realised it was him.

I didn't know who this 'Darren' person was, but I was happy to realise I didn't spend the night with Alison, I looked down at myself to see what sort of a state I was in. I was wearing a white shirt, like a man's smart shirt. 'What?! Shit, did I?! Omg, what if I didn't use protection!? What if it was a random man I didn't know' I was one of those people to think the worst of situations, I must of looked weird to Darren and Alison, as I was fidgeting on the bed, so much, I fell on the floor. I screeched and collided with something. It defiantly wasn't the floor. When I heard a man scream, I immediately opened my eyes and saw Chord beneath me. I really hope no one heard him scream!

* * *

_Chord's P.O.V;_

What the hell is all the shouting about?! I was awake but couldn't be bothered to open my eyes up. All I could hear was two girls saying god knows what, everything was a daze. I heard a screech and that's when I felt the sudden collision with my body. I couldn't help but let out a scream. It really hurt. My eyes shot up and I saw Monica on top of me.

'Well, I've never been woken up like that before!' I couldn't help but smile, even though I was in so much pain.

'I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, I was worrying and fidgeting and you were there and I fell off the bed, I'm so sorry!' she was so apologetic, I couldn't help but smile at her.

'It is fine, seriously, I mean yeah it hurt, but I can handle the pain' I winked and she giggled.

'Can I just say I'm so happy to see you in this room and not some random man!' she had a slight smile on her face.

'Umm, you're welcome?' I smiled at her, I was slightly confused why she said that, but hey. She finally stood up and helped me up too. I realised I was just in my boxers and Monica was wearing my shirt. She looked so beautiful; I couldn't help but smile at her.

'Chord, is that you?' I turned around to see Darren. I completely forgot me and Monica were in a room with other people, but all I could hear was another girls voice, I didn't know Darren was in here too.

'Darren? What are you doing here?' I was so confused.

All of a sudden Cory burst into the room, looking sort of out of breath.

'Umm, not what I was expecting to walk into…' he just looked confused, he looked at all 4 of us, then back to me, 'who screamed?'

'Me, sorry bro, it just happened, I didn't mean to wake you or Lea up!'

'Yeeeeah, its cool…okay, I'm really confused by this situation!' he sure looked it, he just kept giving me weird looks and looked at all 4 of us.

'Um, I'm not 100% really, what is going on?' I asked everyone else!

They all just looked at me with blank faces. Great, we look like we've just had a foursome, why would someone even do that? It's just wrong. I looked at Monica for help, but she just shrugged at gave me an 'I'm sorry' look. I looked back at Cory and said the first thing that same into my head.

'We are just hanging out, what's wrong with that?!' I gave such an unconvincing excuse. I could tell he was fighting the giggles back. 'Don't laugh dickhead, this is so not funny!'

'Okay, well, I'm going to go, you guys have fun "hanging out"' he even made the quotation marks with his hands.

'I'm so going to kill you when I'm out of this room.' With that he left. I couldn't help but sigh, I was in a room with a girl I didn't know, my old high school friend and the girl I really like, what can I do now?!

* * *

_Alison P.O.V;_

Okaaaay, this is too weird. I wake up thinking me and my roommate had slept together, then I saw Darren and then Chord appeared from nowhere. Great, this will be fun to figure out what happened. When Cory left, we all just looked at each other waiting for somebody to speak.

'So nobody knows what happens?' Monica finally broke the silence. Everyone just looked at her. She shrugged and looked to the ground.

'All I remember is coming in here with Alison, I don't remember you two getting in here.' Darren sort of had a harsh tone to his voice.

'Well if I knew you two were in here, we would have gone somewhere else!' Chord was starting to raise his voice. I couldn't help but laugh. The boys just stared at me as Monica paced the room.

'Why are you laughing?' Chord gave a stern look.

'Just cause, it's like clash of the testosterone. You two are seriously trying to be all macho and you sound like idiots.' I giggled again. Monica burst out laughing from the other side of the room. Chord looked back at her, but she was laughing too much to notice.

'Omg, Alison, clash of the testosterone…hahaha that was a good one!' that's all she managed to choke out between her fits of laughter. I couldn't help but laugh at her; she is the only person who laughs at my jokes. The boys didn't even crack a slight smile; I think they were too wrapped up in their lad ways to see the funny side of this! It went silent for a minute; I just looked Monica for some prompt in conversation. She looked at me and shrugged.

'Well I'm hungry, I'm going to wake up Hayley and eat!' she grabbed her leggings and left, she practically ran out the room. We all just watched her leave. 'How dare you leave me in this situation, bitch.'

Chord looked back at me and Darren. I literally couldn't say anything. I mean, there were two boys in the room with me, one in the bed with me and I had only met him yesterday and the one that bumped into my roommate a couple of weeks ago and now is standing in front of me in just his boxers. Chord suddenly moved, he was trying to find something, I didn't know what, but I can guess it was probably his trousers, since Monica was wearing his t-shirt. When he was facing the other way, I got out and put my dress back on quickly, tying my hair back, as it was all over the place. Darren must have done the same as when I turned around he was fully dressed. I couldn't help but smile, as, what I remember of the night was the best night ever. And this morning was funny and awkward, nothing I want to be confronted with again.

'Actually, I'm quite hungry too!' Chord said, I think it was just a way to stop the silence. But we were soon stood in it again.

Cory walked back into the room, covering his eyes with his hands and smiling, 'is everyone dressed now?' Chord punches his arm and Darren laughs, I couldn't help but laugh either. Cory removes his hand and couldn't help but laugh at his own joke. 'Chord, are you ready to go suit shopping? Or do you want to say "hanging out"' again he laughed.

'Yes I'm ready, and shut up about that!' he said, sort of whining. 'Have you got a shirt I can borrow Cory?' they left the room going to Cory's room, me and Darren just looked at each other, I couldn't help but smile, he was so handsome. He smiled back at me. He walked over and tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

'I had a lovely time last night' he said smiling and pecking my lips.

'Me too' I seriously did, it's not like me to meet someone and sleep with them, but he was different.

'Let's go get something to eat,' he took my hand and we walked out the room.

Hopefully this is will be the start of something.


End file.
